Pokemon journey to the UNKNOWN(NEW AGE)
by Blake9630
Summary: A boy who enters the world of adventure with his kirlia. Trying his best and overcoming various fears, developing feelings for his pokemon in the process. Find out what happens to him.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

 ** _Somewhere in Unova, it was raining heavily. The muddy road had two companions. One was a boy, whose face was covered under his raincoat, and other was a little Pokémon, Kirlia. The boy whirled around to the kirlia and said something, causing the eyes of that little creature to wide open._**

 ** _The boy then took out a poke ball out of his pocket and smashed it under his feet, and said the kirlia to leave. And then he turned around to continue on his path, but that kirlia started following him. This caused her to be picked up by her throat and he then threw her to a tree and slammed her there. He then continued on his way leaving the kirlia to survive on its own._**

 ** _Somewhere in an unknown time, space and realm a voice was heard echoing,_**

 ** _"_** ** _The time has come for my child to rise and fulfil the prophecy which was foretold and forgotten a long time ago."_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _When the earth will be consumed by the darkness,_**

 ** _The queen shall rise with that very dark cloth,_**

 ** _But her heart will be enlightened by the king,_**

 ** _The son of great arceus, and the brother of giratina,_**

 ** _And they both shall plunge light down on earth,_**

 ** _And by their hand, darkness will be wiped._**

 ** _/_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1- A New Dawn.**_

 _Blake Walter, a boy of 5 1 tall with brown messy hair reaching up to his shoulder, with cerulean eyes, was as usual could not be found at home. He was again goofing off at professor Juniper s lab._

 _It was 28th March, Blake s 13th birthday. Or better to say, it was the day when Blake met , after he was abandoned by his parents._

 _Juniper, or as he calls it Sis said, Blake why don t you pick a Unova starter as your birthday gift._

 _Blake, Nah! Never! You know that I am not interested in Unova starters._

 _Juniper, Ah! Right! You prefer Blaziken over Emboar._

 _Blake, True sis!_

 _Juniper, OK! OK! I will make sure you get to start your journey at Hoenn._

 _Blake, Thanks a lot sis, Blake hugged his sis saying, You are the best sis! Thanks!_

 _Juniper," Blake, why don't you go and check out the rehabilitation center."_

 _Blake," For sure sis!"_

 _With those words Blake went down and headed towards the rehabilitation center. Almost all the Pokémons got well with this kid. He liked being in there. Most of the Pokémons were grass and water types, like shifter, veploom, rosared, gloom, bellossom, bellosprout, remorate, mantine, wopper, and many other Pokémon like starrapter, gliger, zubat and golbat, muke, and many more._

 _But that day he saw a total different Pokémon, a Pokémon he could have never thought that he will ever see one. It wore a white tutu, had green hair and legs, two red horns on her head and two beautiful scarlet eyes. It was a Kirlia for sure. But what a Pokémon of Hoenn is doing in Unova?_

 _As he was moving closer to that Kirlia, something stopped him, it was a PSYCIC barrier created by that very Kirlia herself. He tried to go round past that barrier but wasn t able to. He had only one option left, and that is to tackle that barrier down._

 _He hit the barrier with all his might, and by miracle the barrier fell off, only by sending Blake to land on his face in front of that Kirlia._

 _Blake, Oh! That hurts! Um, hi, Kirlia, what s up?_

 _That Kirlia looked up to him with her scarlet eye. Somebody in Blake's mind talked,_ ** _You have nerve to pull off my psychic_** **** ** _barrier_** _. Blake was freaked out of his mind about the new presence, but it settled as he remembered that Kirlia is a psychic/fairy type Pokémon._

 _Blake What the hell are you mumbling about?"_

 _Kirlia_ ** _" Is that necessary for you to know? And I am in no mood of having a chat with you. I hate you all. You humans are all the same._** _"_

 _Blake What are talking about? Who hurt you?_

 _Kirlia_ ** _YOU!_** _"_

 _Blake ME!? What are you talking about! Why will I hurt you?_

 _Kirlia_ ** _Well not particularly you, but Pokémon trainers. They treat us as mere toys, throw us when we are not needed._** _"_

 _Blake You are not true, Kirlia. Only a few trainers are like that. Only a few._

 _Kirlia_ ** _So are you saying that it s for only a few!? Then what about all the Pokémons here? Aren t most of them abandoned by their trainers!?_** _"_

 _Blake didn t had answer for her. Kirlia_ ** _I want to go out of this place_** _._

 _Blake was confused at her that why did she wanted to leave? So he asked up Why do you want to leave? Kirlia was somewhat surprised by his question, so she answered it_ ** _It s because of you and that brown haired girl._** _" Blake now understood that she hated humans. But Blake kept arguing and said But we just want to help you, that s all. Blake kind of knew the answer to that, and that was to picked up by her psychic powers and to be thrown out of the nursery, as he was thrown he saw the barrier to rise up again. Blake felt terribly sorry for that little creature._

 _It has been almost three days since Blake saw Kirlia, and ever since then he tried to reach out to her but it was futile. He explained the situation to Sis Juniper, she said that it was the pain in her heart that was stopping her from connecting to the humans. There was nothing Blake could do right now. They were at their dining table and was talking about the health of other Pokémons in the nursery, when a huge bang was heard from the nursery. Juniper shouted to Blake to follow her, and as they reached the saw a huge tear in the nursery wall and all the Pokémons were running amok. Blake saw that Kirlia was missing from the group. He said his sister to look after the Pokémons as he dashed forward through the hole, thinking about the many possibilities could happen to that little creature. He ran as fast as he can and entered a forest which was feared by the locals, as there stayed a species of pokemon with anger management,_ ** _Ursaring._** _As he was going through that forest, he saw a light heading straight towards him. In the mid way the light disappeared but something hit him very hard and sent him flying a few meters and came to halt. When he noticed what hit him he saw that it was the very Kirlia that broke free. She was bruised all over abd was panting heavily. This only ment one thing, she was facing an_ ** _Ursaring._** _She noticed that she was in the arms of Blake, so she pushed him away and said,"_ ** _I don't need help!_** _" Even though she needed help. But by the time she was on her feet again it was already too late. The Ursaring that had fired the hyperbeam had already recovered from it's after effects and was charging another attack, his hand was covered in a dark aura, Blake knew it was_ ** _SHADOW CLAW_** _. One of the deadly moves if ever used on a PSYCHIC type like Kirlia. Blake watched in horror as that Ursaring was ready to attack Kirlia. He without wasting a single moment jumped in front of the Kirlia, but it was already too late. Blake just had the time to turn around so that his back took the damage. His back spit blood and intense pain shot through his head. If it weren't for the little Kirlia he sure would have fainted. He took Kirlia in arms and ran as fast as he can in this condition. As he ran a blinding light passed by his left, narrowly missing him. He ran, and ran until he came out of the forrest. He then some how stumbled to a nearby tree, and that is as far as his body permitted. He landed on the soft grass near the foot of the tree, and set the Kirlia on the ground, but the look on kirlia's face really shook him. She was not mad at him, rather upset. She was crying. Kirlia then looked up to Blake and said,"_ ** _Why? Why save me putting your life in danger? You almost killed yourself! Why care for such a useless creature? Why?"_** _Blake stared at Kirlia for a few moments the said," Who said you are are useless, no you are far from better. I don't believe you are useless. And I couldn't probably sleep if I didn't saved u back then and, where's the fun if you don't put your life on line." Kirlia was astonished by this. She had never seen some one like this. Kirlia teared up and said,"_ ** _You really believe that I am useful?"_** _Blake lightly patted her head and said,"Yes." After hearing this she suddenly hugged him. Blake just patted her head. He was about to pass out when he heard her say,"_ ** _Are you a trainer?"_** _Blake just said," Nah. I intended to start my journey from HOENN, but luck is not on my side. All the starters are taken by the trainers from there. So I have to wait a whole year to start my journey." Kirlia, after a few moments said,"_ ** _In HOENN you can use any pokemon below Lv.30 as a starter right?"_** _Blake nodded so she continued and said,"_ ** _and I am Lv.24.._** _" Blake put two and two together and was shocked. Kirlia wanted to become Blake's starter Pokemon. Blake in stupor said," A-are you s-sure Kirlia?" Kirlia just hugged him again and said,"_ ** _Sure!"_** _Blake just scratched his head and said," Ok. But you need a name." Blake after a few moments of thought said," Today is first APRIL." As he pointed towards the peaking sun over the hill. On this Kirlia nodded, so Blake continued," So how about April?" The Kirlia seemed to overflowing with joy, she just tackled him and buried her face in Blake's shirt and nodded vigorously. She was too happy to have a name, an identity,_ ** _her_** _identity. But Blake's pain was getting more by the passing second. He fainted right over there, only hearing his name to be called a few times until he was dragged to complete oblivion._


End file.
